Wearing your colors
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: In honor of the house cup, a little snippet between two very well known rival house members. T for some words.


**Hey all! In honor of winner of the house cup on PM [Moonblade28036 at your service!] I have decided to write up this piece for us snakes, there's also one for you lions, you did a marvelous job-you really did! But that one will take a bit of time, so be paitent.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own HP? No, will the great Jo give it to me? I think not. Is this for my own enjoyment and not so I can get monetary compensation? Yes! Wait, no, crud! I confused myself! WELL, you get it, right? Good! Onto the story!**

"You cheated!" a voice cried out, echoing down the eastern corridor, the stomping of heels could be heard as the voice got closer to its target.

"Did not." The target replied, it adjusted it's robes so as not to look nervous in front of the yelling being, even though it always was.

"Oh, yes you did! You were down at least 300 points last night!" The person stopped their walking and crossed their arms over their chest.

"And I gather you were in the lead?" It kept its voice nice and even, an edge of ice and professionalism gracing their tone.

"Yes, we were-now what did you do?" The person narrowed its eyes; they knew that the other did something sneaky to win, and they were not going to just let the other go without some form of punishment.

"Nothing, stop getting your knickers in a twist, all that matters is that we won-and you didn't." A smirk donned their face; it loved getting the other into a rage.

"Why you!" An angry flush spread across their face and swung their right hand.

"Hey, no violence in the halls! I'd deduct points, but I guess its moot point now, eh? Ouch!" The smaller of the two had hard hits, the larger recoiled and rubbed the spot where it was hit.

"Serve's you right, now how did you do it?" Hands were now on their hips, but not relaxed, in case the other said something stupid.

"Geez, bloody lions-hey, stop it with the hitting!" It did say something stupid.

"I will if you tell me!" The larger scoffed, but decided to tell anyway.

"Fine, last night one of my snakes presented a way to get rid of our favorite poltergeist, our dear Headmistress loved it so much, that she awarded the points that got us in the win, there, are we happy now?" This person really did care for the other, just not their hits! They seemed to have gotten a lot stronger than from third year, and it really hated reminders-but, its skin bruised easily!

"What?" The angry one took a step back, shock written on their face.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!"

"Then why did you just-"

"So this student just came up with it and showed McGonagall it last night?" They started to pace in front of the smug looking person.

"Yup"

"Sounds fishy." They stopped, the gear of their brain turning, looking for a logical answer.

"What! No it does not." If they found out, the large one was due for whatever form of justice the other could think of, so it merely stood on the defense, better safe than sorry.

"Yes it does, right out of the blue, on the very last-unless…" Acknowledgement donned their face, eye's glittered with any details they might've looked over; that was the face of the golden bookworm, the brains of the golden trio.

"I don't like that look." He was beginning to sweat.

"How old it this student." She asked evenly.

"Seventh year."

"So I gather he or she saved the best for last?"

"Erm, yeah." He suppressed the urge to scratch at the back of his neck, a nervous habit she was sure to recognize

"Or their head of house decided to wait for the last minute to tell anyone so he'd be assured the points could help him win!" Her rage was showing more, she clutched her wand in her right hand now, she was walking towards him…

"Eh-heh, wow, you sure can think like a snake, Mia-" As he was walking back from her.

"Oh don't Mia me, Draco Malfoy!" She raised her wand arm.

"Now, Mia, you're angry, irrational-hey, put that wand down!" Why did he think she wouldn't notice the change?

"Hermione!" Oh crap, she wasn't answering, he was contemplating screaming for help…

"Hermione, put the wand down!"

~~~X~~~

"Mum?" A voice broke through their mother's thoughts.

"Yes, dear?" She smiled; her child bit their lip before asking what was on thier mind.

"Why is dad's hair like that?" She said, looking at her husband and then her child.

"He's being punished."

"Then why is your hair like that?" She sighed lightly, and hesitated for a second, but eventually answered.

"I am too."

"Oh…can turn my hair blue?" That woke up the father.

"No."

"But Daddy-"

"No." He stood up in their carriage, stretching from his nap.

"That's not fair, your hair is redder than Hugo's and mum's is greener than the front lawn, I want blue!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a headache started to rise up.

"Mia, you deal with this, I'm going to look for someone to undo this hex." This got quite the reaction from his wife.

"Oh, so having my hair turn green by out Headmistress is any better?" She scoffed and lightly patted down said hair. Her husband chuckled.

"Ah, but you do look good in green, love." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not undoing it."

"Oh come on!" Their daughter's giggles brought back their attention; her grin nearly seemed too big for her face.

"You two really are the most Slythindor couple." Her father blinked and looked at his child curiously.

"Is that what their calling us now?"

"Why Slythindor? Why not Gryffinsly? Or, oh what was that name Witch Weekly gave us?" His wife wondered, snapping her fingers in an attempt to remember the name.

"Dramione."

"Yes, that one." She said looking thankful at her husband.

"Well your hair is the other's house color." Their daughter answered as she touched her own hair.

"Oh."

"True."

"So, can I turn my hair blue then?" She asked, hopefully.

Her parents looked at one another and looked back at her.

"No."

~~X~~

**Nyah, short, but I hope you guys liked it! The one for you dear lions will be up soon!**


End file.
